


No Sex (in the Champagne Room)

by braindelete



Category: Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Emma is a bitch, Gen, Humor, Steve is not amused, Tony is shameless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braindelete/pseuds/braindelete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony takes Steve to the Hellfire Club</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Sex (in the Champagne Room)

**Author's Note:**

> I hate Ultimate Emma, so I made her more like 616 Emma. Because 616 Emma would have such a time with 1610 Stark.

"Now, Rogers. No matter what the lady tells you... there is no sex in the champagne room."

Steve Rogers glowered at the well cushioned private booth where they sat as a woman dressed in barely enough to cover herself--a corset with her bulging breasts making him feel indecent was he looked at her, as they spilled over the top. She wore a tiny little thong and sheer black stockings up to her knees, heels higher than necessary. She looked ready to topple over, or topple out of her tiny top--delivered their drinks. She bent over his lap in an attempt to tantalize as she placed the tall pilsner of Old Style on the table.

Tony Stark made a pleased face as she bent over him, barely grazing his lower region as he tipped her in large bills. She wandered off and Tony turned to examine her rear with her exit. Downstairs on the stage girls dressed very similarly to the waitress girrated to the sounds of a song that repeated the words "dirty", "routy", "unruly" and Steve was convinced that this was not where he wanted to be. Though, Stark looked as though this was his home.

He seemed to notice Steve's discomfort and gave him a smirk.

"They're like pin-ups, Rogers. Don't tell me you never had a pin-up tucked securely over your heart in those cozy red, white and blues. I'd hate to think you were a liar."

Steve didn't have a pin-up, but he knew some of his men had. Most of them had either a picture of their dame back home or a girl from a calendar that kept them going through the trenches. Steve... he had Gail.

"I should have known you'd be here..."

A feminine voice behind them interrupted their conversation and caused Steve to turn, Tony to slightly tense before a sour smirk appeared on his face. Steve wasn't sure who this woman was, but she knew Tony and from Tony's expression... he knew her too. He wondered if he should ready himself for a fight.

"Emma Frost... I wouldn't miss your soirees for the world you know."

The woman came around the booth to stand over them with an amused disapproval of... well Stark. She stood on tall thigh-high white boots with spiked heels, a white bikini cut bottom that Steve realized were her undergarments, and a white corset. A fur trimmed cape hung from her shoulders with fur padding over her hem that gathered just below her throat. Steve couldn't deny that she was beautiful- strikingly blonde hair, long lean frame, piercing blue eyes and pouty lips.

"Tony, darling. I heard about that awful Natasha breaking your heart. You poor thing." Emma's tone was almost mocking.

Tony forced a smirk at her, his eyes narrowing. "Emma, sweetheart, since when were you English? I don't remember that delicate dialect when you were screaming my name."

Emma didn't seem phased. After Stark's words, it was clear to Steve exactly why these two were so spiky with each other. He'd clearly hurt her with his loose way with women, or been a one-night stand gone wrong. She was one of those modern dames like Jan, no doubt.

"She tried to kill me you know, so a little compassion from your icy heart, your majesty."

"Remind me to send her a thank you card."

"Do you have the address for Hell? Does that come with the title, Queenie?"

Emma set her gaze on him, and then glanced at Steve. She looked him over a moment before dropping her defensive stance and looking back over at Tony. She was surprised at how well he looked for a dying man who's fiancee had just tried to shorten his life expectancy. She took a seat across from them, crossing one leg over the other and draping her arms over the back of the booth.

"Only you would manage to drag someone like Captain America here." she said, smiling at Steve.

Tony glowered. "Emma Frost, Steve Rogers, yadda yadda."

He sipped from his brandy glass and looked around the room.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss. Frost."

Emma gave him a pretty smile before looking back toward Stark as he examined the room carefully. She knew what he was up to and when Steve turned to see Stark as well, he knew it all the same. Tony Stark was on the prowl for a woman to conquer and he was planning to either force Steve into an awkward confrontation with a female companion or leave him stranded there while Tony disappeared with a woman on each arm.

She glanced at him as he stared, examining the visible marks under his shirt where his armor plugged into his body.

"The chicks must really dig your sockets." she snarked.

"I see the drapes still don't match the carpet, darling." Tony turned to her and smirked after his reply.

Steve noticed as Emma rolled here eyes and stood to leave. She was a different breed of dame, immune to whatever charm Stark seemed to think he possessed. But then again, Stark was never one to give up easily. The other man leaned forward and looked Emma over with a confident look.

"Care for a little rumpy bumpy in the champagne room, sweetie, for old times sake?"

"There's no sex in the champagne room." Steve commented, keeping a straight expression.

Emma laughed and walked off, waving her hand a bit at them.

"I like that one, darling." she spoke as she vanished into the crowd.

Tony shrugged it off and stood stretching out from the position he'd been in. He glanced at Steve, before following the entrancing breeze of a tall leggy redhead. He smirked before turning back to meet Steve's stare.

"There's hope yet for this evening, Beefcake." Tony finished off his brandy, setting the drink on the table.

He headed off after the waitress, calling over his shoulder to Steve as he sat alone in the booth.

"Careful little, boy blue. If someone offers to blow your horn, don't let them. Unless you're into that. Don't ask, don't tell."

Steve watched him go, processing what he said and resigning to himself that he may never understand Tony Stark, but at least the man knew how to enjoy himself. Maybe one day, Steve would learn to do the same in this time.


End file.
